


ChikaRiko Week Day 3: Firsts

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Firsts, Safe For Work, chikarikoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: Eventually, a relationship will lead to a certain first time.





	ChikaRiko Week Day 3: Firsts

Chika: "H-hold still..."

Riko:"I-I'm trying!"

Chika:"I'm...a-already sorry if this is going to hurt!"

Riko:"I will...b-bare the pain..."

Chika:"...e-even so, I will make extra sure!"

Riko:"...okay..."

Chika:"...and...this is really okay?"

Riko:"S-stop asking questions, it makes it more tense than it already is!"

Chika:"I'm sorry!"

Riko:"Ugh...l-let's take a break..."

Chika:"Oh...I'm sorr-"

Riko:"Chika. Look at me."

Chika:"O-okay!"

Riko:"Into my eyes."

Chika:"Doing it!"

Riko:"What do you see?"

Chika:"Ahh...I see a future of-"

Riko:"Lovely, but try again."

Chika:"I-I see a beautiful-"

Riko:"Almost there!"

Chika:"The person I trust the most!"

Riko:"RIGHT! So, what do you think I see right now?"

Chika:"The person...you trust the most?"

Riko:"Exactly!"

Chika:"You trust me! Yay! Oh my god! I love you!"

Riko:"And I love you too! So, what does that mean for this situation?"

Chika:"That we...shouldn't worry? That we will ace this and no matter the outcome will eventually grow closer as the experience's level of comfort does not equal the de facto harm or blessing our relationship but rather the way the communicate to-"

Riko:"Stop! You're right, but there is no need to say it like that!"

Chika:"No worries!"

Riko:"Precisely! Now go!"

Chika:"J-just like tha-"

Riko:"GO!"

Chika:"HIYAAA!"

Riko:"AHH!"

Chika:"OH MY GOD BABE DID I HURT YOU?"

Riko:"YOU DIDN'T! BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MELON!"

Chika:"It's...gone?"

Riko:"HOW CAN YOU COMPLETELY ERADICATE A MELON BY CUTTING ONCE?"

Chika:"Oh no wait there it...is..."

Riko:"...it...fell.."

Chika:"Mhm."

Riko:"It's dirty now."

Chika:"Full of dust and hair."

Riko:"...we could slice it once m-"

Chika:"OH MY GOD I WILL JUST ASK FOR A PLATE, TRYING TO CUT THIS WITHOUT ONE WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA!"

Riko:"Did you...never cut a melon without a plate before?"

Chika:"Nope, it's my first time."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this pls dont sue me


End file.
